Delusions
by Chephren
Summary: Written with BMIK! AU: Yazoo and Sephiroth have a fight and Seph gets very very very drunk


Title: Delusions  
Author: BMIK (Sephiroth) and Chephren (Yazoo)  
Summary: Yazoo and Sephiroth have a fight and Seph gets very very very drunk  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Heavy smut, Seph bottoms, possible OOCness  
A/N: This is a oneshot we wrote a while ago and decided to post!! We wrote it as a special kink for BMIK, and I am very happy to have written it with her *huggles BMIK* Enjoy!! XD

"´s na ma fault,y´see?" Sephiroth declared, brows knitted, eyes narrowed as he tried to get his double vision back under control. He was sitting on the barstool in a strange angle, clinging to his half empty glass.

Tifa just frowned and decided, that it was high time for him to get home. "I see," she gently affirmed, asking "Can I have your cell phone for a moment?"

The General just pushed the item in question towards her, somehow, still deep in thought about how unfair it all was. "An he really doesn hava be so nice to dat blanket guy alle time. What´s wis dat coat thingy anyway, ids ridi-...ruci... dumb" Sephiroth growled, a murderous expression donned to his face, as he emptied the glass.

Tifa just sighed and went through the list of names in his cell, finally dialing a number and hoping she would get through, because a drunk, pissed off General surely was no fun to deal with.

*

Yazoo was returning home from a short bike ride that turned into a few hours. He was so _angry _with his brother and a ride on his beloved motorcycle always made him feel much better. Sephiroth had had the gall to accuse him tonight of being unfaithful, in much more vulgar terms, with Vincent Valentine. After a heated altercation, Yazoo'd decided the hell with it all and stormed out, needing some air. As he neared Edge, his phone buzzed, and after fishing it out of his coat pocket, he answered, "Yes?"

"Thank the gods, I reached you" Tifa sighed in relief, with one hand trying to deter Sephiroth from angrily claiming one of her full bottles. "Yazoo, you need to come and get your brother, he´s had a few drinks too many and-" her attention was briefly drawn to the man triumphantly holding the bottle before she snatched it back and left him blinking in wonder of where it had gone all of a sudden. "I really need you to come and pick him up, I want to close the bar and he´s not leaving." In the background there was a furious, scandalized 'Gimme dat bottle, woman!' to be heard, and Tifa gave another sigh "Please, come fast?"

Yazoo inwardly sighed, and his anger renewed a bit as he had just worked off his aggression, and now, Big Brother had the balls to become inebriated and need Yazoo to come take care of him. How insensitive!! And come to think of it, was this some twisted way of getting attention?! No, Sephiroth didn't seem to need to resort to that, he commanded enough attention as it was just being a famous General. Yazoo allowed him the benefit of the doubt that this was how the Silver General needed to vent his own turmoil, but really... he would not forgive Big Brother for anything he said, and the fact that Yazoo had to come take care of him, without some major payback... no sirree!!

As he reached the entrance to Seventh Heaven, Yazoo walked in, immediately looking for Sephiroth's beautiful form, and found it slumped over the bar.

"Ids kinda undasta-ndable," Sephiroth slurred, blissfully oblivious to the desperate expression the bar maid sported. "He´s sweet´n cleva an hav ya seen those legs?" The General tried to keep sitting on that tiny bar stool, but one of his legs slipped and he cursed under his breath. Now Tifa looked rather confused, and a bit freaked out, not knowing what to make of this 'revelation'. "...No," she offered, but the silver haired man didn´t even listen. Her gaze fell on Yazoo coming through the door and she quickly waved at him, still holding back the bottle, Sephiroth tried to reach over the counter.

As Yazoo came nearer, hearing the last of what Sephiroth had said, his eyes widened suddenly. Was Brother talking about _him_? As much as he hoped that were true, because he felt dark clouds forming if he wasn't, their relationship was a secret, no one knew as it would break a number of Taboo's, not to mention Shinra's rules about fraternization between employees. Yazoo was a hired assassin for Rufus and he was recently assigned to work closely with Vincent Valentine on a certain contract. Vincent was espionage and reconnaissance, where Yazoo would be the one to carry out the hit. They had met a few times incognito, in bars and seedier places where no one would know them. It was really no wonder Sephiroth thought as he did, but Yazoo would have thought his brother had more faith in him than that.

"Thank you, Tifa, I will get him home now..." he said as he went to put Sephiroth's arm around his shoulders in order to take him outside.

Sephiroth staggered a bit, unwillingly glaring at the offender that tried to touch him, but when he noticed silver hair and the lithe, familiar body, he relaxed a bit and instead slipped his arm around Yazoo´s waist, his fingers traveling a bit lower to cup that sweet ass he just loved to fuck. "Ya-zoo," he purred lowly, trying to nuzzle his nose against his brother´s neck, as he smugly asked, "Whea hav you been? You come to aplo- apo-... sorry?"

Yazoo snorted, "No, because I was not in the wrong here, Brother. Let's get you home, and then that is the end of it." He wouldn't discuss this with Sephiroth while the man was being impossible, but he knew that his brother was never one to admit when he was wrong, and Yazoo himself could be just as stubborn when he wanted to be. Eyes drifting to Tifa when he felt Sephiroth touching his ass in public, "Don't worry about him, please. He's a groper when he gets this drunk," and really, he didn't know why he was explaining anything, but the flush in his cheeks was evident. He liked Sephiroth touching him there...

Sephiroth opened his mouth, as if to protest, but then he closed it again, looking thoughtful. Tifa just nodded and looked at them getting out of her bar with a shaking of her pretty head. The Jenova´s had always been known for being a bit crazy anyways...

The General followed his brother more or less willingly, still trying to process what Yazoo had just said. He´d been speaking so fast and Sephiroth had difficulties thinking... And besides, he was a bit distracted by that firm flesh in his hand, so he squeezed it. Ah, he always got so horny when he had alcohol... "Where´re we going?" the silver haired man asked, as he staggered through the darkness.

"Home," Yazoo said simply when he helped Sephiroth onto the bike, then slid in front of him, his lips parting when he felt the bulge in Sephiroth's pants touching the base of his spine. He sighed and started the motor up. "Put your arms 'round me," he said over his shoulder, making sure that if his brother fell asleep back there, at least he wouldn't fall off, as Yazoo would use an arm to hold on to him.

"Home..." Sephiroth repeated, unconsciously doing as he was told and slipping his arms around Yazoo, to cuddle him close, giving a content sigh. Before Yazoo started the engine, the General put his chin on his brother´s shoulder, nibbling at the young man´s earlobe and graciously breathing "You know... I´ll forgive you."

Yazoo promptly wrenched himself out of the warm tingle in his belly and growled a low "Quiet." Dammit, Brother could be infuriating, and Yazoo dutifully held on to Sephiroth's forearm, but his hand squeezed the flesh roughly so that Brother would know the youth was still pissed off.

Maybe Sephiroth might have said something else, but the engine roared to life and he was busy holding on to Yazoo, has his brother carefully drove them back. It was really difficult to not fall off and all the swaying was making him sick; he had never understood Yazoo´s passion for motorcycles anyway. Eventually the trip was over, and the General relaxed his stiff muscles, all too fast so he almost fell off the bike. He was remarkably paler, and kicked the bike for being so uncomfortable and making him sick "Stupid", he muttered, trying not to trip over his own feet.

After he heard the clank of metal behind him, Yazoo was practically murderous, and he lunged at his brother, taking full advantage of his drunken state. "You...." he hissed, and seeing his brother so off balance, the youth grasped the back of Sephiroth's neck and pushed it down to be at eye level with the body of his bike. "My bike is precious to me," he said calmly, recovering himself, "like an extension of my body... give it a kiss and make it all better..."

Sephiroth frowned at that; his vision had suddenly shifted, and all he could see was polished metal. Somehow, deep down in his very, very drunken mind, something was stirring, telling him that metal couldn´t hurt, but it didn´t tell him loudly enough. Shrugging it off, Sephiroth briefly pressed his lips against the cool surface, muttering "There, there." Good gods, he was so wasted and everything was spinning in his head! Hopefully Yazoo´d feel better now... "I think... I need to throw up..."

Yazoo's breath hitched as he saw Sephiroth kissing his beloved bike, and his cock stirred in his pants, but he quickly recovered and led his beautiful brother to a nearby bush on the front stoop. "Let it go, Brother, it's alright," and he held back long, silky tresses for his brother to be sick. He was still angry, of course, but he almost couldn't be seeing such a formidable man in such a helpless state.

Sephiroth got over with his business in the bush, wiping at his mouth and announcing "´m good", before he tried to stagger up the stairs of their house, dragging Yazoo behind, more or less. He leaned against the wall for a moment, waiting till Yazoo had unlocked the door, but out of a sudden whim, he grabbed his brother and pressed him against the door with his stiff, hard body, rubbing his erection against Yazoo´s leg, breathing hotly "I want you, now!" His hands had come up to roughly stroke over the young man´s neck and shoulders and to tear at his clothes, all in plain sight, for curious neighbours to see.

Yazoo moaned, and going with his better judgment, turned that moan into a low growl, "Dammit, I am still angry with you," and in case Sephiroth didn't understand why, he allowed, "for what you said to me. Don't think that just because you are aroused means that I will give you my ass just because you want sex!!"

"...Why not?" Sephiroth blinked, momentarily stopping the groping.

"Because it's not all about you, Brother... I have needs too..." he ducked under one of Sephiroth's arms to get away from that warm, strong body, shuffling to find the right key on the ring.

"I can take care of dat needs," Sephiroth offered graciously, but he had to heavily lean against the wall again, and then had to focus all his attention on getting safely inside the house. "You still sulky coz I called you a slut?" he then snorted, uncertainly, and grabbed the railing of the stairs to not keel over.

"You bet I am," Yazoo said coldly, ignoring the wavering form behind him. "That would be a good reason to be, as you said, sulky, wouldn't it?" Of all the insensitive, pig-headed...

"Awww, kitten, don´t be like that..." Sephiroth tried to appease his lover, but his hair had entangled itself in his coat, and he had to fumble it out again with not exactly nimble fingers. "See... I only meant that in a good way... like... you´re my precious, beautiful, little.... slut?" He uncertainly looked up again, hoping that Yazoo would stop pouting, because he was pretty much in a cuddle mood, and if Yazoo wasn´t, then it´d become difficult to cuddle... He snorted exasperatedly, as another strand of hair got stuck and went back to fumbling with it. "Could need sum help 'ere..."

"Then you should ask me correctly." Yazoo replied, eyebrow lifted at the strange compliment, but secretly loving the precious and beautiful part. "Say it with me. Yazoo..."

"But..." The General started to protest, but then it slipped his mind why he was protesting again, so he just sighed and flopped down on the floor, repeating with a hiccup "Ya-zoo..."

"Could... you... please... help... me?" Yazoo was pleased that his brother was actually repeating him.

"Could... you....... I got it!" Very satisfied with himself, Sephiroth slid his coat off his shoulders, his detangled hair sliding over bare skin. Now he faced a new problem however; getting up the floor so he could molest the kitten... With big eyes he looked up, imperiously holding out his hand so Yazoo would take it and pull him up.

_Damn,_ Yazoo decided that, next time, he would only prompt Sephiroth to say 'Please.' That would be better than nothing. Ah well, as much as he adored that beautiful face looking up at him, Yazoo only crossed his arms, again vying for a bit of power, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't just leave you there?"

A frown graced the General´s drunken features, but then they lightened up and became somewhat smug. Oh, he could solve that puzzle! "Because you love me," he stated, matter-of factly, still holding out his hand.

"Yes, I do love you," Yazoo admitted, with, "and therein lies my downfall..." as an afterthought, and he did finally offer his hand, wanting to get his lover to bed as soon as possible so that Yazoo could have some alone time and be sulky in peace. He walked them back to the bedroom, and pushed Sephiroth forward gently so that he would land on it, unceremoniously going for his big brother's boots.

It was so relieving to finally lay down on the soft mattress and get his boots off... Sephiroth gave a content sigh, closing his eyes for a moment and expecting Yazoo to get next to him so they could finally cuddle (he only openly showed that desire when he was drunk or when they were in private, because he had an image to maintain), but no warm body snuggled close to him. Opening his eyes in confusion, trying to see where Yazoo was, the General asked softly "Kitten? Where are you?"

"Here," Yazoo said, a bit irritably, his hands unfastening his brother's leather pants, sliding them off once they were open, watching Sephiroth's cock spring free and fall to rest on a taut belly. At that sight, the youth unconsciously licked his lips, but moved up the bed to pull the covers back and tuck his brother in. "Come now, into bed with you."

"You come too," Sephiroth demanded, clumsily grabbing for Yazoo´s arm and pulling him down. "I want to cuddle," he declared imperiously, slightly irritated that it was all taking so long, and he wasn´t used to wait...

"Well I don't wish to cuddle with you right now, cuddle with yourself," Yazoo pulled away and headed toward the bedroom door, "I will need some sort of compensation for your defamation of my character, Brother. You hurt my feelings, you know."

For a moment, Sephiroth thought about going berzerk, for being rejected, but then he was too drunk and couldn´t really work up the motivation. This was all just the damn cape guy´s fault!!! Throwing such lewd looks at his kitten, so shameless and openly; did he think Sephiroth wouldn´t notice?! And Yazoo didn´t have to be so bloody friendly with him, did he?! But he hadn´t really want to hurt Yazoo´s feelings, when he had confronted him about it... Well, at that particular moment he had, because he had been angry, but now... He just wanted to cuddle and have sex, was that too much to ask for?! Helplessly poking his nose up the covers he dizzily asked "What do you want then?"

"Hn," Yazoo thought for a moment, feeling like the world was his, and then a wicked gleam shone in his eye, "I want to fuck you, Brother, and I also want you to tell me you are sorry for calling me a slut..." his gaze was intense as he said this, and then it softened as he followed with, "just these two little things and then we can cuddle all you like. I will be so happy with you, I will feel like giving you kisses," and he waited to see what his lover would say to this, wondering if he had a shot in hell.

"I´ll fuck you, all right, an ´m sorry" Sephiroth instantly replied, mishearing the first part, but not deliberately. He held out his hand again , tilting his head, but it made him even dizzier, so he let it fall back onto the soft cushions. "Be happy with me now?" he asked, an almost desperate expression on his face. When Yazoo was like that, it excited him strangely, and his erection really hurt, so he rubbed it under the covers, sighing at the relief.

"Nice try," Yazoo smiled, feeling patient, "but that is a bit half-assed, don't you think, Brother? You know what I want... Try again," and he spoke extra slowly so Sephiroth would repeat after him. "Yazoo..."

"Yazoo..." the General slowly and obediently repeated, continuing to obviously stroke his hard cock under the blanket.

"I'm sorry... that I called you... a slut..." Yazoo lifted his chin, his eyes drifting from Sephiroth's face to the moving hand under the blanket and back again.

"I´m s´rry... dat A called ya... a slut" at the last name, the General´s breath hitched and he closed his eyes, his strokes becoming firmer and faster. He wished he could push his dick into Yazoo´s ass, or at least his mouth, but he´d hopefully do so soon anyways...

"Good boy..." Yazoo smiled wickedly, his eyes dropping to the moving blankets again, "Elocution could be better, but I will accept that. And as for the other order of business..." The youth drew nearer to stand beside the bed, reaching in to lightly stroke fingertips over the cloth-covered cock, teasing it just enough... "I... want... to... fuck... you," he said, emerald eyes glowing in the dim lamplight. "Come on, make me want to give you kisses, brother." Pouting his pink lips out, Yazoo looked down into Sephiroth's eyes.

Sephiroth moaned at the contact, retreating his hand. Oh, he was a good boy, all right,whenever Yazoo wanted if he just kept touching him like that! "I wanna fuck you," he readily agreed, looking up in hopes of getting a reward now.

Yazoo blinked, his hand stopping briefly, "No, Brother, now, I am telling you that I want to fuck _you,_" he clarified, hoping he would still get his way somehow, as he continued teasing Sephiroth's cock.

"You... me?" Sephiroth slowly repeated, trying to wrap his mind around the concept, and looking not very happy. "But..." he frowned, his hips bucking up into the touch. "...we´ve never done that before..."

Feeling encouraged, Yazoo quickly kicked off his shoes and socks and crawled on the bed to straddle Sephiroth's pelvis, holding the man's arms pinned to his sides, continuing his teasing with his clothed buttocks and balls, and the friction drew a moan from his lips, but he would not undress or let his brother move until he agreed, "Yes, my dear, but it is really so divine. Please let me show you..."

Well.... that made sense... At least in Sephiroth´s very drunken state. He hazily looked up into the beautiful face of his brother, those huge, glowing eyes, those soft, pouty lips, the long moonlight hair that fell over his shoulder... He wanted to kiss those lips, wanted to hold this warm, wonderful body, and so he agreed to something he would never ever have even considered had he been sober. "... I see then... all right." As long as it made things all right between them again....

"Ohhhhh," Yazoo felt so very special right now. His beautiful brother, the great Silver General, would do this for him, and him alone, for the man's pride had never allowed him to give up power like this before. Yazoo's anger subsided easily now in the face of such selflessness on his lover's part and he let go of his brother's arm, reaching up to unzip his long black coat, slipping it off over his shoulders, baring his upper body. Bending down to pull back the coverlet, Yazoo purred, "now, I wish to see more of you, my love," and he began slipping the sheets off smooth, porcelain skin, licking over Sephiroth's pretty lips.

"Whatever you like," Sephiroth purred, slipping his arms around the thin body, pulling it closer and jerking his hips up, so his erection was pressed against Yazoo´s. Ah, he was so very horny right now, and still so very drunk, he couldn´t think. Just feel the pleasure, the physical, as well as the emotional of finally being near his kitten again, of successfully having made up and closed the gap between them. His lips sought equally soft ones for a deep kiss, and he sighed into the other´s mouth, slipping his tongue in. Yazoo tasted so good, especially tonight! Still, there was something nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn´t quite grasp it. "Kitten..."

Yazoo moaned as he felt his brother's cock rubbing against his own, only separating their bodies by the tight leather of Yazoo's pants, and reveling in the fact that Sephiroth was being so generous with him, feeling really loved. "Yes, Brother?" he replied feverishly, his hands slowly wandering down the well-built body, taking his time.

"Not mad anymore?" the General queried, searching Yazoo´s face, but he had problems focusing is gaze. His hands glided over his brother´s back and down his spine, over tight leather that stretched over firm buttocks he just had to grope again because he never got tired of it, although his movements were sluggish and clumsy. The alcohol was still strongly running through his veins and he would need a lot of guidance. But Yazoo´d certainly take care of that... Sephiroth couldn´t wait to bury his dick inside that hot, writhing body, as it had slipped his drunken mind already to what he had agreed just a minute ago. It didn´t matter however, he needed to get those annoying pants off... His fingers clumsily tugged at it, a bit helplessly, and he gave a frustrated growl.

"Not at all, my beautiful brother. You've made me feel very special, agreeing to give me your body in a way that no one else has ever known," and his face already contorted in ecstasy at the thought of what he would do with Sephiroth, eagerly letting his brother's fingers open his pants. Yazoo slipped them off easily, sitting on his knees beside his brother's hips, stroking along muscular inner thighs, moaning at all that milky flesh between Sephiroth's legs.

"Ah... yes," Sephiroth just agreed, not following the conversation anymore, or rather not being able to. His fingers still glided over Yazoo´s ass, slipping between round buttocks to search that sweet little seam he wanted to tease and enter. His body was more or less on autopilot, remembering the usual routine, craving and enjoying it very much. He wanted for his brother to touch him again, and he licked his lips as he saw the rosy cock standing proudly between his brother´s long legs. "Lube," he breathed, because he couldn´t remember where they had put it last time, and everything was still swirling in his head.

"Yes, of course, you're right," Yazoo agreed, and he found a bottle finally stashed under one of the pillows, carelessly placed there from last time. He wet his fingertips with it and purring, as he felt warm digits teasing his buttocks, he allowed it, slipping one of his own into Sephiroth's nether regions below smooth balls, which he brushed along the way. "Oh, Brother, I love the way your skin feels here," and he lightly teased the puckered entrance in soft circles, looking down into those smoldering eyes.

Sephiroth twitched a bit at the contact with a place, that usually wasn´t touched, since he didn´t allow it, and he frowned in confusion. "I don´t think.... that´s right?" he announced, but since it felt good, he forgot about his concerns and lay there in wonder, stock still, revelling in the sensation, feeling the sparks that shot up into his belly. Blinking, he sighed, though somehow there was that nagging again; he pushed it away for now however.

"Shh, my love," and Yazoo gasped at how sexy his brother looked, and how vulnerable... but he knew better than to say it out loud. Slipping one fingertip inside, he lightly began to massage Sephiroth's inner canal, that virgin place, that had never been entered. "How are you feeling?" he wanted to make sure there was no pain, only pleasure. He wanted to give his brother so much pleasure!

"...Weird," Sephiroth breathed, frantically searching his drunken mind if it was supposed to be like that. However as the first discomfort subsided he relaxed a bit, his own hand sluggishly stroking over Yazoo´s body again, that familiar warmth, every curve he knew how to touch just right to make his brother gasp out and writhe in pleasure... Right now he wasn´t capable of doing it however, he couldn´t keep focused. "Kiss me," he still demanded, as his desires were still pretty much clear, and he wanted Yazoo´s tongue in his mouth or vice versa.

Slipping in deeper, Yazoo moaned, "certainly..." and as he leaned down to lick over Sephiroth's full lips before accepting that talented tongue in his mouth, Yazoo found that special inner nub that would certainly feel nice if he touched it. His fingertip stroked over it back and forth before he began to slip in more digits, rubbing along the prostate with each caress.

All of a sudden his body arched off the mattress and his eyes shot wide open, his body feeling as if he´d been electrocuted, but in a very good way. Well, and he wasn´t dead, but he was not entirely sure of that. His whole body convulsed again and moaned involuntarily and sparks of rapture made his scalp and spine tingle. This certainly was out of the ordinary procedure, but he didn´t really have time to protest because first of all it felt too good and second all his breath was used up for heavy moans and groans. At least he could grab Yazoo´s head and pull the boy closer, ravishing his mouth, diving deep and tasting it all.

Eventually, Yazoo had four fingertips idly teasing Sephiroth's pleasure center as he let Sephiroth penetrate his mouth. His other hand reached down to pull on Sephiroth's hard shaft, which lay against his belly. "Mmmm," he moaned into his brother's mouth, stroking the rosy cock firmly and expertly. How beautiful Sephiroth was, and although it had been a pain in his ass, Yazoo felt glad they had gotten to this moment.

Somehow managing to find his speech again, Sephiroth withdrew from the kiss, but still holding Yazoo´s face in place. His hips had, unbeknownst to him, started a sensual rotating, to meet his brother´s dexterous strokes. It wasn´t like he didn´t appreciate these new feelings, not at all, but he couldn´t just help the feeling that something was... off about it. "What´s going on?" he breathed, searching Yazoo´s face with hazy, alcohol heavy eyes.

"I want to give you the rapture you always give _me_, Brother..." Yazoo nuzzled the Silver General's perfect nose affectionately. "Doesn't it feel good?" and he pouted out his lower lip, hoping his brother would say yes, and he drew back to lean down and with the end of his tongue, licked over the glistening tip of Sephiroth's cock, still stroking it while his fingers danced inside the man.

"That´s... that´s not fair," the General protested, but then his eyes rolled back and his lips parted in another gasp as his hips thrust up. Ah, he wanted to go inside that hot, wet mouth, because really, Yazoo was a fabulous cocksucker... And so it didn´t really matter if this was fair play at all, was it? Despite the fact that he had already forgotten what this conversation was about, it really did feel amazing! "Ah, yesss" Sephiroth admitted, his hand finding its way into long silver tresses to push them down, while he rocked his pelvis.

Smiling wickedly at his big brother, Yazoo curled his fingertips again as he took the weeping head into his mouth. He moaned again at the delicious taste, feeling the skin vibrate against his lips. His brother had always been so delicious... and, as Yazoo gazed appreciatively up at him, so sexy. Reaching up with his thumb, Yazoo flicked across the soft balls that began to bounce in time with the strokes of the younger man's hand and he bobbed his head on the rock-hard length.

"Yazoo-" Sephiroth had to clench his jaw for a moment, shutting his eyes, because his ears started ringing and his balls tightened very hard. His belly did a giant flip flop and white sparks exploded behind his eyes. "Cumming," he warned, meaning not that he actually was cumming, but he would, if his brother kept his expert sucking and stroking up. He wouldn´t mind cumming into that sweet mouth and all over that beautiful face at all; he loved seeing his seed dripping from those pouty lips. It was just that he didn´t really have control over his speech right now, and so he just blurted out whatever came to mind... Nonetheless he jerked up again, sharply, burying himself deeper than before.

The younger brother's eyes lit up when he heard this and he of course kept up his movements, pressing with his thumb along the narrow channel of Sephiroth's dick, tightening the grip of his lips. He wanted his brother's seed to fill his mouth and he mewled again with his mouth full around all that smooth flesh. Relaxing his throat, Yazoo began to take him a bit deeper than before until the head began to touch the back of his throat. With a final curl of his fingertips, the youth hummed around the fat cock, willing, _"Come for me, brother..."_ in his mind, as he could not speak it now.

With those fingers prodding his ass relentlessly and that mouth sucking him so feverishly, Sephiroth had no chance of withholding his orgasm, even if he had wanted to. Well, he didn´t anyways, and at another jab to his virginal prostate, he spasmed one last time. "Oh, Mother!!!" it was a harsh shout and then he spurted into Yazoo´s mouth, fucking it hard, needing to get it all out. As his movements slowed and he came a bit down, his vision clearing a bit again - as far as it could clear for a total drunk- the general gave a short laugh, his hand leaving silver tresses to lean against his forehead. He was still trying to catch his breath, but his desire to hold the kitten was overwhelming now, so he searched for Yazoo to pull him up and hold him.

Swallowing to the last drop, Yazoo hummed once more and sucked as he withdrew his mouth from Sephiroth's cock. "Yummy," the boy purred, and withdrew his fingertips as well, "you're so wet, Brother... delectable." He would find his way into his big brother's arms, he could hardly wait, but now was the time to swiftly enter him, while the man was a bit disoriented, so Yazoo quickly positioned himself at the ready entrance to Sephiroth's body, gently nudging his way in.

At the intrusion, the General stiffened a bit, but for a moment he was still too wrapped up in his bliss to notice that something wasn´t quite how it was supposed to be. "Come here," he whispered, gulping, eyes still closed as he enjoyed the warmth spreading through him and the pleasant tingling of his body. Yazoo was lying behind him and he reached around to take the boy´s hands, curling his fingers around them, when he frowned. Wait. If Yazoo´s hands were both up here... then what was inside him? Eyes snapping open in confusion, he looked at the kitten, but Yazoo was busy making pleasured faces, brows knitted, biting his lips and rolling his hips slowly and sensually...-and Sepiroth got the end of it jabbing against his prostate again. "What the fuck!"

"Mmm, fuck..." Yazoo agreed, as he was so enraptured by the heavenly feeling that he almost couldn't form any words. "Brother, you feel so good... ohhh," and he slipped their entwined hands around Sephiroth's waist, burying his face into his brother's graceful neck, kissing and licking the skin there as he pumped his hips.

"No, wait!" Feeling anxious now, Sephiroth tried to wriggle away, but all it did was pushing his ass back onto the hard cock inside him and he gasped, clinging to the sheets. "Oh gods, this is so wrong," he breathed, but his lids had dropped again and his cock betrayed him by standing ram rod straight to attention. "This isn´t happening, this isn´t-UNGH!"

Yazoo's eyes snapped open as he heard his brother protesting, and slowly, he stilled his thrusting hips. "Are you alright, my love? Does it not feel good?" He untangled the fingers of one hand to stroke over his brother's hair, nuzzling a pale ear.

"Don´t you dare stop now!", the General growled, insistently pushing his ass back on Yazoo´s cock, and giving the boy a pointed glare. One part of his mind that wasn´t drowned in pleasure and alcohol quite yet hoped that tomorrow he wouldn´t remember any of this anymore. But he needed this right now, he really did, and if Yazoo moved his hips just so... he knew he wouldn´t last long this time either.

Whimpering at his brother's enthusiasm, Yazoo began to pump his hips again full speed, gripping his brother's hip with his free hand. "I-... I'm gonna fuck you so well, Brother!! Your body is heavenly!!! Ohhhhh...." and he took their entwined hands and curled them around Sephiroth's engorged length, pumping it in alternation with his thrusts.

Sephiroth breathed shakily, closing his eyes, letting Yazoo take care of it for the first time, letting him penetrate his virginal ass, even though he had silently vowed to never let anyone near it EVER! Oh, he understood now, why Yazoo enjoyed bottoming for him so much, it was so much more intense, so delicious, so overwhelmingly good!!! With every thrust to his prostate, his orgasm was building up again, rapidly so, and unconsciously he was pushing back, encouraging his brother to go faster and harder, because he couldn´t voice it, let alone grasp a clear thought! "Finish it, kitten!" was all he could groan, his cheeks flushed, his lips pink and swollen, and his fingers worked frantically on his cock.

Feeling encouraged, Yazoo mewled at his brother's sexy sounds. "Brother..." he gasped and frantically, his hips started to piston, and he took his brother ruthlessly, jabbing that beautifully sensitive bud over and over, stroking the stiff cock until he breathed, "I- I'm..."

"Cumming!" Sephiroth finished the sentence, his back arching as his ass pressed down on the impaling cock of his brother one last time. His hand pulled his cock hard, and this time the white seed was flying out to splash onto his hard, muscular belly and the sheets. His second orgasm overcame him, more powerful than all he had ever felt, and he couldn´t speak, just breath and feel like riding a rollercoaster over and over again! His long hair was sticking to their sweating, panting bodies, and at this moment he felt so close, so connected to Yazoo...

Yazoo cried out as he bucked into those soft, round buttocks, feeling his juices stream out into his brother's body, coating his insides with Yazoo's love. Burying his face into that glorious hair, the younger brother kissed and ran his tongue over salty skin, his arm tightening around Sephiroth's torso and his hand relaxing but still holding his brother's gently. "I love you..." he said simply, feeling their energies swell, enveloping them in a warm golden haze, and he wanted to stay with his brother there forever.

Sephiroth just sank back, too exhausted and dizzy to reply, but he carefully broke their connection, turning around to face Yazoo and pull him in a tight embrace. "Me too," he muttered, closing his eyes to stop the spinning of his vision and breathing deeply. He was so tired now... "Just one thing..."

"Yes?" Yazoo purred happily as he felt the strong arms around him, part of his awareness a bit on edge perhaps.

"...You didn´t have anything with him, did you?" There was still concern in Sephiroth´s voice, but it did miss the cutting, accusing edge this time, as his fingers gently stroked over his lover´s neck .

"Nn-nope," Yazoo affirmed, truly glad that his beloved understood finally. Perhaps he should top more often...

"Hm, didn´t think so..." the General muttered, and with a sigh, he finally drifted off into sleep.

Yazoo blinked and looked into his now sleeping brother's face. The silver haired youth nuzzled his brother's cheeks, planting a sweet kiss to parted pink lips, feeling truly touched as he fell asleep in his brother's arms.

*

The next morning, Sephiroth awoke with a groan. His head was killing him and he rolled over, forcing his eyes open. Damn, it was too bright in this room, why the hell weren´t the blinds down?! Narrowing his eyes he sat up, ignoring the still sleeping form of his brother beside him. He grabbed for the clock, throwing it a morose look just to notice that he had overslept almost half an hour. Great. That certainly lifted his mood remarkably...

"Get up," he snapped at Yazoo, holding his head, because it felt as if it was about to explode. Then he gave a lowsigh however, and leaned over, striding a strand of silver aside, to place a chaste kiss on Yazoo´s cheek, before getting up for a much needed shower.

Just what had happened yesterday?! He couldn´t remember anything that had happened after he had confronted Yazoo about his inept behavior regarding this sly, lecherous co-worker of his and their constant, annoying flirting... Since Yazoo was in his bed however, it was save to assume that they had made up last night. With a slight smirk, the General squeezed the boy´s ass, to wake him up, and was rewarded with a tired, slightly irritated sigh.

"Rise and shine, we are half an hour late." If this didn´t get him going, Sephiroth didn´t know what would. He didn´t wait to see the results of his revelation however, but hobbled over to the bathroom on unsteady feet to lock it behind him. His ass was feeling strangely sore, making a dreadful feeling stirring in his stomach. What _exactly_ had happened last night? Sephiroth frowned, searching his hungover mind, until he found a memory that was... most concerning. Him and Yazoo... in bed... in a very strange position...

Eyes going wide, Sephiroth groaned, leaning against the door with shaky legs. Oh gods, the humiliation... And the pleasure........

Well... the damage was done, and maybe he could just pretend that he had forgotten about it. Feeling a lot better now that he had made a decision, Sephiroth stepped under the warm shower, swearing to himself that if he got ever plastered again it would be on a weekend where he didn´t have to limp to work the next day.

~end


End file.
